Internal Combustion (IC) engines include a crankshaft for converting reciprocating motion of engine pistons into rotational motion. The crankshaft is positioned within a crankcase of the engine. The crankshaft is typically subjected to vibrations during engine operation. To help reduce vibrations along a length of the crankshaft, a damper is coupled to one end of the crankshaft. The damper may be positioned within the engine block or it may be coupled to an external surface of the engine block, based on system requirements. Dampers that are positioned within the engine block do not require sealing thereof. However, dampers coupled to the external surface of the engine block need to be sealed and positioned within a housing or a damper guard. Thus, the damper is generally positioned within the damper guard that protects the damper and also allows mounting of the damper to the engine block.
U.S. Published Application Number 2011/048877 describes a torsional vibration damper comprising a housing with a fluid-tight ring-shaped chamber and a vibration ring, which is rotatably supported in the ring-shaped chamber of the housing. Between the vibration ring and the housing, a gap-shaped oil receiving space is formed, which is filled with a viscous damping fluid. The oil receiving space has an oil outflow and an oil inflow. The oil drain communicates with a section of the oil receiving space located radially further outside than the oil inflow. The replacement of the damping fluid present in the oil receiving space is thus controlled. This makes it possible to refresh the damping fluid over an operation interval, so that the defined damping properties are maintained during the entire operation period.